Howl's Flying Castle: The Amulet of Draconialis
by purplerose69
Summary: Sophie is learning to live with the twists & turns of being the love interest of Howl, but when a purple letter comes to their Castle, and Calcifer's warnings aren't enough to prevent her and Markl from opening it, part of Howl's past comes flying into the picture. Suddenly an old "acquaintance" with a grudge remerges, and this time Howl's got something to loose. *via movie*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Omni-Wizard Threat**

"So what is in the mail today?" Sophie asked as Markl opened the front door to their castle.

"Nothing much." Markl took off his wizard's hood. "A few papers from the royalty…something about taxes…and a strange letter in a purple paper..."

"A strange letter?" Sophie asked. She was accustomed to strange ever since she'd become Howl Jenkins Pendragon's partner, but still a purple envelope seemed a strange occurrence for a house- or rather a castle – that rarely ever stayed in one place. Now his new castle flew.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you." Calcifer said sitting snug on the fireplace. "Anything strange should be reported to Howl immediately."

"And says the demon who is free but still sits in the hearth of this castle?"

"I could leave now, if you'd like? The whole place would likely go in shambles considering _I'm _the one holding it up. It'd be way longer of a fall too considering oh I'm holding us up in air now. But rather, I'd think it'd be best for me to stay, and best for _you_ to leave Howl's mail alone."

"What's Howl's mail is my mail." Sophie said in her rather stubborn way.

"You really were fitted for an old woman…in your old stubborn ways. It's not like you're married to Howl anyway…"

"How dare you? Now I certainly will open this." Sophie said as she opened it the envelope transformed into an orb with a fluttering noise with it like it had wings, with a strange spot on it that made it look very closely to an eye.

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it." Caclifer said as the strange object moved around as if it were actually looking for something. Sophie and Markl ducked on occasion. "It has a spell attatched to it. Now your in for it. When Howl returns you two will be in for it!"

"Well do something! You're a demon aren't you?!"

"Well I am, but I mean I'm only focused on keeping together a flying CASLTE right now… of course who knows how to destroy a-"

"A what?"

They all turned as Howl came through the front door.

"They did it. It wasn't me and even if it was, I'd make sure that I'd check it for magic, so it couldn't have been me."

"Thank you Calcifer. You were always a loyal friend." Howl said rather cooly.

"What is it?" Sophie whispered.

"An Omnioptica…otherwise an all seeing eye…normally used by wizards who want to find something…often belonging to a familiar of the wizard…"

"It's a familiar…eye?" Sophie was used to strange things but this…

"A familiar is like an animal counterpart or henchman…basically like Calcifer but quieter and less demon like." Markl explained.

"And with a clock and a bit of magic…" Howl took out his stopwatch as the Omnioptica began hitting things…or more bumping into things as if it were actually looking for something on the shelf.

Howl didn't like where it was moving. He then took the watch and swung it, humming under his breath. It seemed to lull the magical object. He then raised his hand and pressed it downwards and the magic eye suddenly hit the ground with force before a puff of green smoke, a sizzle, and nothing left but a few words were etched in strange purple ink that fizzled.

"What is it?" Markl asked.

"A warning. From an old…acquaintance."

"Well I daresay you read it aloud?" Sophie looked at him sternly.

"If I must." Howl smirked. She was the only woman who'd never been afraid of him, eating her heart or whatever metaphor that actually was for. Actually she'd been the only one with enough guts to boss him around.

"It says:_ Pendragon, I have found you. Your name supersedes you and I will find what you took of mine, or you will give it to me. Omni-optica, raviena, I see all. ~ GoldenHorn_. – I'm not sure this time how to get this out of the wood._"_

"That sounds like a threat? Who is Alasthorn?"

"_Tatsuo Fafnir Alasthorn_. He's a wizard too, but he abused his powers...as great as they are. When I was a young wizard…when I was above the world, I decided I liked his powers and took something that wasn't mine. That's how I got to become involved with Suliman, as the object I took had a great deal of influence over his power and tyranny, so they basically thanked me for it. I put it in hiding, although they claimed they wanted to keep it themselves for safe-keeping."

"And I presume you still have it?" Sophie asked.

"Well yes, its locked behind an enchanted secret compartment behind the bookshelf, which is not really any of your concern considering one, you cant get in it, and two, his eye didn't see anything that important."

"Well it saw the castle, it saw our location which clearly he knows if he got to the mail box outside one of the doors, and then he saw probably you, and the inside of the castle…oh and maybe Sophie and Markl but that's about it."Calcifer said with a sarcasm that put a rather damp silence on them.

"Was he that powerful of a magician?"

"Well if you think that I look good after a few hair spells, this guys got looking good for his age down to a T." Howl said.

"I think he meant dangerous spells Howl." Sophie said.

"Oh well without his Draconialis Amulet, he's a bit more powerful then me I'd say."

"Well…with it?"

"Considering what it does…pretty damn powerful." Howl stretched, still looking to the floor where the ink still bubbled.

"Well what does it do?"

"Well if I remember correctly didn't it have something to do with Dragons?" Calcifer said.

"That'd be about it." Howl added.

"Why would you keep it then?" Sophie asked. "And wait... Dragons?"

"To be fair I forgot about it. That was until the old castle fell apart. Then anything I had that was enspelled kind of came back and was reassembled into this new one. Took me a while to find a new hiding place and a security spell for it, but it's good now. And mainly control them, or something like that."

"So a power crazed Socerer is after it, who is on the hunt and you are not worried?" Sophie clearly was agitated.

"Look we'll move the castle somewhere else, change the doors and locks, _not_ open any conspicuous unknown mail and I can keep the amulet away from the crazy Sorcerer."

"Sounds safe." Calcifer said.

"Why don't you use it?" Markl asked.

"Unfortunately the Amulet has three-rings that have to be aligned that need a…translator…or manual to open. I didn't steal this nor was I aware of this part, so when I took the Amulet I was naive to think it's workings would be primary. The King, actually…many people were happy including Suliman, who wrote my name down on the notable magical-person list of hers, which has become a larger pain than it has an honor."

"I don't like it. If it's in the same place we are-"

"You don't think I'd keep it around if I thought I'd get you into trouble Sophie?" Howl looked adoringly at her.

"It's not me I'm worried about it's you." Sophie said rolling her eyes.

"Well as sweet as that is, don't. I'm the sorcerer here remember." Howl wrapped his arms from behind Sophie around her shoulders.

"And that's what worries me? You are powerful Howl, but sometimes your ego, I believe supersedes you…"

"And that's what I love about you Sophie. I can't get anything past you and your not afraid to rub it in my face." Howl said with too much enthusiasm.

"Well…I try to stay grounded." Sophie said turning to him.

"And I'll say it again. I love you for it." He kissed her on the forehead and looked to Markl.

"Close the doors, change the Locks, oh and the windows… and Calcifer?"

"Yes?" Calcifer asked.

"Do me a favor and hide us deep in a cloud, or somewhere far away from our current location. Something we wouldn't normally be seen at."

"How about the Ingurd Mountans? Or the Perlanian trees? You know I always wanted to go sight-seeing…." Calcifer said with his touch of sarcasm, enough to question whether he was serious or not.

"Whatever you want." Howl said as he went up the stairs.

"Now Howl, just wait and-" Sophie followed him.

"Do you think she'll ever learn?" Markl asked Calcifer as they watched her run after him up the stairs.

"With her stubborn wit probably not…but Howl does need a good grounding every once in a while."

"Its just weird that they actually kiss and stuff now." Markl said making a bit of a 'yuck' face.

"Actually her kiss does have a kind a little spark to it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rambling, Worries and Wizards**

"Don't come up here Soph, I don't want you to see where I'm going to hide it…"

"Well I expect to know. Where _are_ you going to keep it now?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret." Howl said as he stepped into his room, clearly looking for something in one of his dressers filled with glamorous magical items of who-knows-what.

"I think it's best if I know." Sophie insisted, although she could tell he was doing one of those things where he absently listened and did what he wanted to do anyway.

"And why's that Sophie?" He dug a little deeper.

"Because its dangerous and I think I should help you hide it."

"Ah, but you can't get involved in this Sophie…it's not safe."

"Yes well all these secrets aren't too _safe_ nor becoming either…"

"I have a past. I'm a wizard…or a sorcerer, whatever you'd prefer to call it…you should only expect-" He began throwing things out of the dresser drawer in his pursuit for this unknowable object.

"Yes well," Sophie said cutting him off, her voice raising, "If you want me as part of _your future_ you better start filling me in on them. How can you start a relationship based off of lies? No wonder you break so many girls' hearts…if this is just another game to you then-"

"Sophie, how could you say that?" He paused. "Found it!" He took out a box, with an sapphire colour gem on the top. He turned to Sophie. "After all that's happened, I don't want you to know so you don't get hurt. The least you know is better for now. When I now danger is farther than nearer I will make sure to tell you everything, but considering _he_ may have seen something's with that god awful eye of his, you are a liability Sophie and I'd rather not have to worry about you."

"Oh, don't lecture me! I can handle myself just fine. I'm the one who saved you and Calcifer…"

"Maybe, but against a powerful sorcerer?"

"I handle you just fine. Mostly." She said trying to keep up her stern tone.

"Yes well I'm afraid, unlike the Witches of this world, a spell of old age isn't just the worst jinx this Wizard Alasthorn can do."

"Why? What else could he turn me into? A frog? Oh, I daresay you wouldn't love me then, why a frog is even uglier than an old woman..."

"Sophie, please. I'm being serious. He's a wizard I regret getting my fingers into, and mainly all it did was bring me closer to the nagging King's court of sorcerers. Ultimately I don't fear of you becoming a frog, I fear of you becoming…something a little less lively and a little more permanent. If he gets this thing he could use the dragons' of the mountains powers to awaken them and start a whole other war against the Sorcerer's and the Kings Men. Honestly I'm quite over those."

"So what your saying is your worried because he might kill me?

"Well you don't have to put it in such blunt terms Soph…" He cocked his head and slipped the gemmed box into his cloak.

"Well you don't have to make them so lavish." Sophie said. "I appreciate it I do, Howl. But what if he does get it. Or get close to it. I don't want to see you getting hurt either."

"Well let me do what I have to do to keep it safe. If he does come after it, you can stay safe because your rather clueless about it. His vendetta will be with me. And I won't have to worry too much, because without it, he'd give me a pretty fair fight considering I've got a demon star on my side."

"Oh yes, Calcifer's flames of fury will last lavishly with a good old pail of water."

"So there, you look after Calcifer again, and I will look after you." Howl said pulling her in closer.

"Once again, who will look after you?" Sophie said looking up at him.

"Oh well you and Calcifer can…but Markl is coming along too…I should give credit where it is due.."

"Howl!" Sophie scolded, before Howl stole a kiss.

"Come on, if we're up here alone for too long they might start to wonder what we're doing up here…" Howl said as he ran to the stairs and spun down them smoothly, to do who knows what with that strange wooden box.

"Howl!" Sophie said again, her cheeks warm. She really wondered what she'd gotten herself into with him…however it was too late now. She'd sealed that deal the moment she'd gotten onto the Moving Castle almost a year ago…now she'd just have to try to handle the life of a Sorcerer's girlfriend. Much more exciting than a hat-maker…if _exciting_ was the word for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pulling At Your Hair**

"So where are you putting it?" Sophie asked still sure she'd find out.

"Not sure. But it seems that where ever I do decide will be a rather difficult hiding place for an Omnioptica, evil Wizard or an ever curious Sophie to find it." Howl merely shrugged.

"I didn't like that thing." Markl complained. "Magic is cool, but flying body parts is rather gross."

"Yea, thank god you don't dabble in that junk." Calcifer said.

"Well I try to keep my _evil_ reputation to a minimal." Howl said casually looking around. "Plus I have you Calcifer, since you decided to stay to keep an eye on the place, don't think I don't appreciate it."

"So where have you moved us to Calcifer?" Sophie asked.

"Up in the mountains really. Too far for most people to even look. Slopes are hard but they hide us well."

"I'm not going to open anymore mail either..." Markl said still clearly disturbed. "Actually I might call it a night."

"And that you don't have to. Until we know that "Goldenhorn" -

"I thought you said his name was Alashorn."

"In his own eyes, he is gold to the world, and the world is but dust to him."

"He nicknamed himself that?"

"More or less, I mean dragons have an obsession for gold, so it is fitting. However Alas can be translated into bad luck, which is all he really is." Howl said finally sitting.

"Not going to hide the precious box with your medallion in it are you?"

"Amulet. Medallions just a hunk of metal. And no, not now, I can tell your not about to give this up Sophie, but as stubborn as you are, I'd rather keep it safe." He patted his jacket.

"Don't expect me to give up that easily Howl." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh I never do Soph." He gave her a kind look.

Nothing she did ever got under his skin…other than her incident of dying his hair back its normal color…well all the same it was all for the best.

"Well, I'm going to take a quick round about, make sure the dear old Raviena wasn't close by."

Sophie looked to Calcifer. "It's a familiar. Kind of like a Raven, but a little more evil in this case, and a little more apt to magic. Probably a secondary spying device of the old sorcerer."

"Hold the place down for me you three, I'll be back tonight. Don't miss me too much." Howl kissed a swift kiss on Sophie's cheek on the way out the door. So quickly she didn't have a word to say before he left.

"Well looks like I'm not the only one flaming a little red today." Cacifer teased to Sophie.

"Oh shush. Tell me, what else do you know about the famed Alashorn?"

"Well, not that I can say much without Howl giving me an earful, but he was quite a feared sorcerer back in the day. Before Howl even made that deal with me…I'm not even sure he was an apprentice at that point. Sorcerers were powerful, and he well had an amulet that controlled dragons. Dragons are so rare now a days…if he got his hands on that I bet he'd wake them all up…"

"So…he's old?"

"He's got magic on his side. Sure Howls used some stuff to keep up appearances in the past, but this guy? I bet he owes half his soul to the devil for the way he looks for being close to probably a good hundred years…"

"Hundred?" Sophie repeated.

"Oh yea, just like dragons, any really dark magic often requires a trade. To get a favor from a dragon you use blood and gold, to get them to okay you…well something along the lines of that Amulet and a good else who knows what…if he's got his looks like he used to, well there's some good dark-magic trading in that too. I mean Howl made a trade with me. Things just kind of work like that. "

"Why are Sorcerers so vain?" Sophie rolled her eyes and sat, still wondering where Howl would even consider putting that thing.

"Well wouldn't you too if you could find a way to live forever and look good? People are quite vain; you'll find they like you a lot better the more beautiful you are."

"Well I think life shouldn't be short…but I think fate has a good deal to handle in it. And yes, appearances help, but I'm not one to be deceived by them. I've met some rude people who were attractive…its all superficial."

"Well-"

"Wait, Howl wouldn't have left with the Amulet on him! That would be too dangerous! He must have put it somewhere before he left..."

"Now Sophie, don't go looking for it. That eye could come barging back here at any minute, the mountain peaks hide us but the sky cannot be –"

"Oh please Calcifer, I just want to know."

"No, I'm not about to make you a liability…Howl said no and-"

"You're not even linked to him. Plus I mean you're a powerful demon, I should hope you'd be able to save me if it were to come back…"

"Hah, the flattery is nice Sophie but it won't work. I owe Howl, and as long as you two are on the run you need me sitting here right on the stove, as the buring fiery star I am." Califer wasn't about to be sweet talked.

"Oh well I just want to see it at the least."

"Well don't worry about that, you wouldn't be able to, it's only Howl that can get into the Box, and it's only Howl that's going to know where it is."

"Well you know…and wait… only Howl can get into the box…." Sophie remembered the sapphire gem on the top of it. It reminded her of something….

"Oh no, I said too much. I'm really not that concerned, you won't find it Sophie and you'd never figure out what I-"

"It's his necklace isn't it! That sapphire was the same! I bet that's what unlocks it."

"…" Calicifer just breathed out. "I'm done. I'm muting myself until he returns."

"Oh I highly doubt you could do that…" Sophie said before she caught a glimpse of something moving in the darkened sky…or maybe it was her imagination. She glanced harder out the window. The sky was dark…speckled with diamond stars, and a crescent moon…she squinted.

"Calcifer…"

"Yes…"

"That….familiar…would it happen to _look_ like a Raven by any chance?"

"Well that's the idea…"

"Then I'm afraid it may have found us…"

"What? Howl should have seen it."

"Well either Howls going to end up at the doorstep any moment and stop it, or we're going to have to do something?"

"What can I do about a bird?"

"Set it on fire for all I care." Sophie grabbed the broom out of the corner of the room.

"Oh yes, that's good, whack it with a broom, and if you're lucky you can jump on it and fly around after it."

"Oh please, like you had a better idea?"

"Is it coming?" Calcifer asked right before the black bird came crashing through the window, and Sophie began to yell swatting at it.

She looked at it. Larger than a regular raven, and one side of it's head was covered in mechanical gold, as if it was in fact missing an eye…. It crowed and swarmed around, as if it too had an good eye for the Amulet and it's confining box.

That was of course in between the odd swipes Sophie managed to get at it with. The bird, seemingly gave up on it's search for the Amulet, as its one good eye piercingly looked at Sophie.

"Ah, ah Sophie I'd stop hitting it if I were you." Calcifer said trying to help but worried his flames would only set the place up in fire.

"But it needs to get out!" She yelled, when suddenly the bird swooped down and grabbed some hair in its mouth and started to pull.

"AHHH!" Sophie yelled, as the bird tangled her hair, moving the silver locks around, firmly grasping on a piece. She stumbled backwards, dropping the broom at it's tug.

"SOPHIE!" Howl suddenly entered the Castle, and saw it, he flipped his wrist and a small beam of light was suddenly moving towards the bird.

"Ouuuchh!" Sophie said as the Raviena pulled some of her hair in its escape and left, the light chasing it away.

"Are you okay?" Howl said taking her in his arms.

"I-I think. It took quite a bit off…" She looked and saw pieces broken and felt where it had been pulled.

"At least it didn't harm you any worse than hair. Still, out of all things…" He looked around the room carefully.

"Why does it matter?" Sophie asked, blinking away her watery eyes before they could form tears. She looked up to him, his arms still around her.

"Because…we shouldn't be hiding like this again….I was stupid to think moving away would stop him, or at least for a bit. I'm going to need to confront this problem… and …I mean not to worry you Sophie, but the fact that the bird went for you means he's got to know you exist."

"Well, we're going to lock all the windows and-"

"No Sophie. He'll use you to get to me if he thinks your more than a house maid…" Howl sighed. "I checked outside for that thing, It must have seen me leave…god damn, if I can't even stop a bird how am I to stop Alanhorn and forbid a dragon."

Sophie looked to him. He was genuinely concerned. "If you don't want me to know I won't ask. I'll be careful. I don't want you to worry about me. You can do it, we just need to be more prepared."

"I appreciate your words, but we've got a problem that I've been hiding from for too long in our midst. I could hand off the amulet to the King, but anyone whose hands is on it is got a good chance of succumbing to a power trip." Howl said. "I'm going to have to stay up all night and make sure nothing else happens to you."

"I can handle a little hair loss." She rubbed the back of her head.

He smiled at her, his eyes still concerned. Suddenly they widened.  
"Sophie your bleeding."

"What?" She looked to her hand. A dabble of blood rouged her fingers.

"Let me get something for that. Sit down." He said as he walked to the kitchen area. "Calcifer I want every door and window shut in this place, nobody gets in or out. I'm going to add a protection spell. I need you on the alert."

"Got it boss. Sorry I can't do much other than breathe fire and keep a castle together when I use my energy like this."

"It's fine. It was my fault too for not being more careful. You don't have to call me boss either, flattery works but you don't owe me much anymore." He walked back with a cloth that he gave to Sophie who gingerly put it on her head.

"Old habits die hard." Calcifer kind of shrugged, if a flame could shrug.

"He's going to pay for stealing your starlight locks." Howl stared at Sophie as she cringed at her applied pressure.

"It's okay Howl. Don't start a fight until we need to." She said, as she felt her stomach turn. She knew, apart from her words, things were only going to get more complicated.

"I'm not leaving your side tonight Sophie. I'm going to make sure, this time, that nothing bad happens."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hearts, Hair and Hexes**

"I'm beginning to think it's more of a bother to have me around, now that I'm not just the clean up-nanny." Sophie said as she took off the cloth from her hair and leaned against the kitchen table.

"Don't say that Sophie. I wouldn't have it any other way. Its not your fault I was a rather reckless runaway kind in my younger years." Howl said after making sure the house was clean of any other spying beasts or much of anything else.

"Yes, I do suppose that part is your fault…" Sophie leaned her head in her hand, resting her elbow on the table.

He looked at her, as she stared off into some unknown direction.

"However…I do wonder, why did you steal so many girls hearts before Howl? I mean was it because you were a play boy or was it because of this…this inability to have people around in these situations…"

"No, originally it had nothing to do with protecting people, but more with isolating myself." Howl sat down beside her. "I never had anyone growing up for most of my life. My parents died when I was young and I was left alone…so I decided that I liked being able to control things at an early age. I couldn't control my parents' death, or at that time my loneliness…life was uncontrollable. I became an apprentice for that reason…and eventually a Sorcerer. Loneliness changed to popularity quick, and girls came and went. I didn't understand love as much as other people did really." He leaned back in the chair. "I grew up lonely, so when the loneliness went away I didn't know how to handle it...handle relationships that is. Then Calcifer's powers helped me so much and I had had the talent for magic, so success went to my head. I grew cockier and more vain and then my breaking hearts was really just my nature. That's how I got in trouble too with this amulet thing. I only really cared after you after I recognized you that day in town…I saw you and realized that someone that passionate about finding me must have a reason for it. It didn't matter how much I tried to push you away, or give a hissy fit especially when you wrecked my hair…if anything you knocked me off my high horse and gave me something to live for other than my own selfish and fleeting escapes from my past."

"I didn't know I made that much of a difference..."

"Sophie how could you say that? I would have probably died weren't it not for you. And now because of it I have a heart that hurts even more than it ever has when you get hurt like this."

"The burden of the heart, but really Howl it was just a bit of a hair pull. Still, if you would have told me all the secrets you'd been running away from earlier…like all of them, this might have turned out a little less rocky."

"Ah, and that's what I love. You're confrontational and not afraid to help me realize these things. I'm learning Sophie I really am. You help me grow, as I can help you." He stared at her a moment longer than he should have. "You really are beautiful Sophie, more than you ever set yourself up to be. But because of all this I'm in constant fear of loosing you and your inner and outer beauty. You know if I wanted to I could hide you…turn you into an animal or something and make you disappear to some other place…"

"Oh no, no rabbit in a hat-disappearing and reappearing magic tricks….not one bit. I'd hate you for it Howl."

"Don't worry; I don't think I could just walk away. I'm too selfish to let you leave without me."

"Well, its not that selfish."

"And I'm on guard now; I don't expect things to be easy…but hows your head?" He noticed she'd put pressure on it again.

"Better now. Doesn't hurt nearly as much…I'm sure my hair looks dreadfully miscut though in the back."

"It's not as bad as you would think…you can't actually see it that much." Howl said standing up and looking at it himself. "I could just take all your hair out if you were really into the drastic approach, but on second thought, I may have something for fixing th length of hair."

"Why am I not that surprised?" Sophie let out a small laugh.

"Hey! I'm not nearly as vain as I was thanks to you! But I still stand by not reorganizing my things unless asked!"

"I'm glad to oblige." She smiled innocently at him.

"I'll be right back. No opening windows or undoing spells. Calcifer…"

"I'm on the look out Howl. I'll just have to tone back in….you twos conversations are getting sweeter and sweeter …I'm going to get sick one day."

"Oh shush Calcifer!" Sophie scolded.

"Hey, I'm just saying, other people live here too…" Calcifer said. "But I agree. I don't doubt that Howl has something for that hair problem...you should see how long it took him to get his hair that golden colour. But, I mean I know first hand how good your hair really is…"

"Well I'd prefer if it was not eaten…I'd rather keep what I have considering how much I gave to you." Sophie admitted. "Maybe I'll make myself a tea to calm my nerves."

"Sure just don't use too much of my heat up…I really-" Calicifer looked to Sophie who hadn't moved from her standing position by the table. "Are you going to wait there for a while, or…or is something wrong because I'll get Howl..."

"I just feel really heavy…as if I can't move." Sophie said. "Maybe I'm just tired or…" Calcifer watched as she slowly slid to the ground her hands steadying her as if there was a weight on her back.

"….oh dear…maybe your sick…should I howl for Howl….oh wow that was strange to say…" Calcifer rambled nervously. "Howl?!" He called out.

"I've got the one…I mean I'm pretty sure this is the one…maybe I _should_ start to organize my potions better-" Howl said more to himself than to Sophie as he came down the stairs before looking up to see her on the floor.

"Howl I think something is wrong…" Calcifer said nervously.

"Sophie-" Howl took one more step forward, as he noticed her crouching stance, when suddenly a spell circle in green lines, glowing with symbols formed around Sophie and with a gush of wind upwards and a green flash of light Sophie was gone.

Howl heard the cracking sound before he realized he'd broken the glass bottle in his hand. He looked down. Another mess. He could almost hear Sophie saying he ought to be more careful with his things as she would likely grab a cloth to clean up another one of his messes.

"What was that?" Calcifer said gingerly.

"Casting circle. Old magic. He used Sophie's hair to get at her. I never would have thought of something like that…he never used to use indirect approaches." Howl said quietly. Caclifer could tell there was a fire about to explode from Howl. Howl walked over to the stove and took out a brick, three from the left, seven from the stovetop, and behind it was the box with the sapphire gem.

"What are you doing Howl? I know he took Sophie but handing him that Amulet is not going to do us any good…we might get her back but we'll be roasted and cooked under the flame of dragons….well I might not, but I like it here in your castle over the hands of some psycho evil dragon sorcerer…"

"Guide us to the east." Howl said, as if he'd paid no regard for Calcifer's rambling warning. "That's where his hideout used to be. I bet its just farther into the Unknown Lands."

"Oh those ones, with all the forests that were torn to shreds when people started building, and the old battle zones of the Sorcerers and Kings….that was a good time. Really, I watched all that from the sky and believe me…I've never seen so much fire and death, and well look at me….sounds like a peachy place to visit." Calcifer caught Howl's stare back at him, which looked much darker than he'd ever seen... since Howl…well Howl had a reputation of much calmer looks.

"Okay...we're setting course for the Unknown Lands." Calcifer said quietly as he shrunk a little.

Howl looked to the box, the sapphire staring back into his blue eyes like an agonizing tease of the contents that had caused him such trouble already. He couldn't tell if he was more mad at himself for letting this happen, or angry that Alanhorn had decided to take things a step too far. Howl decided that this was one of the things he was not going to let himself forget...or forgive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: There Will Be Blood**

Sophie felt a large pain in her head as she put her hand on her forehead, feeling rather dizzy and disoriented. She swallowed hard. The floor was cold. There was the faint imprint of the green magic that had summoned her here.

She blinked. Most of it was darkness, but what she could see was a ruin of what looked like an old castle…the ones that looked like temples, possibly from the ages of the tales of the Dark Wars? It was nothing like Howls, reminiscent in parts of a an actual temple down the mountain…pillars were half gone, and yet the sky around was darker, she saw nothing beyond that but blackened, burned down forests for miles. Everything looked so desolate. Were these really the Unknown Lands? Nothing she'd ever seen had been left from those days. However…the aura of the room was mysterious. She'd grown to know the feeling magic had. She'd only barely began to wonder if she'd in fact been brought to the lair of-

"So _this_ is Jenkin's new muse? Not what I expected? More of a mouse than the girls he'd had a reputation for?"

She turned her head sharply as a tall, built man,younger than he likely should be if what Calcifer said was right. He stood in stood in sharp green attire: overcoat-cape of a deep dark emerald green, silver embroidery, armored shoulders. His underneath was nothing less, of black pants and an open shirt of black. She wondered if Sorcerers had a dress code.

His hair…was long, held in a pony-tale and black all the same. His face chiseled; handsome, thin, if not for the old silver eyes that darted to her like a snake. Calcifer was right. He was nothing but an old man in a wolf's skin. Still…his eyes shared a similar confidence that Howl's once had…Howl had humbled now, but she didn't find that look or the snake like stare any more than she'd ever liked as an old woman.

"I'm not his _muse_ I am-" She held her tongue. Would it be wise to admit these things?

"If you're insinuating you are the beast that has tamed that mischievous man, I guess what tames a man can come in the meekest of forms. I really do underestimate you then." He held his hand out to her. She looked from him to it hesitantly. She noticed his staff held that god awful Omnioptica, and his bird sat rather dormant on his shoulder.

She decided to steady herself without his help.

"Why did you bring me here?" Her legs faltered a little at the knees.

"Well when my dear ally Raviena failed to find my amulet, I figured that it would be best if I took something of Howl's to even the scales." He looked her up and down. "You've had a good run in with magic yourself? That hair of yours has been touched by a spell; no silver hair I have seen shines like yours." His eyes moved to the place where she had been summoned to; burnt strands of her hair were in the middle of the place where the markings had etched the stone floor.

"That's how you did it? You expect to use me for bait?! I would rather Howl keep the amulet far from you than to ever trade it for my life! I have already experienced most generations life...young and old..., so kill me now, because I will make sure you wreak no more havoc with any dragon-like-evil-wars of yours." She crossed her arms and turned away.

"I would not kill you, not yet anyway." Alasthorn said looking out. "I would have won, I actually betrayed the Sorcerer's in their concept of a truce. I knew the Kings of the world would only try to use our powers. People should worship us. I had the dragons. I was the maker or breaker of the war, until all of the Sorcerers called defeat. They wanted peace suddenly. An agreement was waged; a truce? What is a truce? It is a temporary stall before one part has the one-up enough to conquer the other. I was told to agree to it, and for a while I did. It was about he time when your little Howl decided to steal my amulet that I was about to wage another war; our kind, us Witches, Wizards, Sorcerers, were being used like common carpenters and hat makers for our abilities. Of course only I know how to use it and I will use it. He was seen as a war hero you know? And yet he was just a young man looking for his own way to gain the power I had..."

He turned and looked at her. "Until then, Howl will not get you until he gets me that amulet. Howl maybe a more powerful Sorcerer than he'd been…but I must say it is fun in knowing he cannot play with my little toy, but I can play with his." He took her wrist in a strong grasp and pulled it over her head, almost lifting her off the floor, and looked down to her.

Sophie's eyes widened. "Well I highly doubt Howl is the Howl you remember! I will in fact bet on that!" She pulled back on her arm failingly. "Why don't you just kill me now!"

"Howl would need to recognize all my spells on this place. Do you think that there is a reason that the Unknown Lands are a place where _nobody_ ever travels? I keep this place hidden and protected. And well, I've heard of Howl's castle of junk. Lets see how that works out in these lands. They're old and full of ruminants of the dark unknown ages."

"He's a better sorcerer thank you'll ever be; A better person. Howl is-" Sophie knew she should bite her own tongue, but on the other hand she figured she was already quite doomed. She didn't like the way he held on to her or that evil possessive look in his eyes.

"Howl I going to give it up. I will awaken my dragons. And you my dear are collateral damage that makes this much more interesting I'd say. I could turn you into a dragon and control you, or even a mouse, but I'm finding your spunk a little more amusing." He threw her back towards the marks on the floor when suddenly they rose like a barrier around her. She tried to press her hand against it to see if she could escape, but her fingers singed with burns from the hot green spell.

"You'll find my old magic, is far superior to the new stuff the Kings of the world have shown the new Sorcerers… all safe stuff; keeping us at bay for their own wars. Treaty? Truce? Hah, my dragons will awaken and I will have the blood of those who produced this pointless undermined vision of Sorcery as the fuel to my war."

Sophie felt her stomach turn at the thought of blood. He saw her face whiten.

"My dear mouse, you really must have realized, that from the moment you fell for that mischievous man Howl, that you would be stepping into a world of Sorcery and an ongoing war. As long as we threaten you regular folk with out powers, anything that people see as strange will be scary and in that there will always be blood." He turned away.

"I'm not a MOUSE my name is SOPHIE!" She yelled after him as he left. "And there doesn't have to be blood…" She swallowed… Does there?


End file.
